


Don’t Worry

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 words, F/M, Gen, True Drabble, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 72. “They’re going to love you, don’t worry!”





	Don’t Worry

Robbie was a reserved person, that much was fairly obvious. He barely hesitated at going off who knows where to hide the Darkhold, hadn't freaked when they were stranded on Maveth, and barely blinked at a killer robot. Though, everything else just couldn't quite compare to being possessed by a vengeance craving demon, Jemma supposed. So imagine her surprise when the thing that made him the most outwardly nervous she'd ever seen him was meeting her mum and dad.

"Robbie." She began, gently taking his face in her hands to get his attention, "They're going to love you, stop worrying."


End file.
